Under the Fall Moon
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Summary inside: Lycineah thinks her love has never noticed her. Or has he? Find out mushy romance for those who still believe LOVE exists.


Under The Fall Moon

Rated T for safety

Genre: Romance

Characters: Haldir/OFC

Time: Unspecified

Disclaimer: I Do not own the LOTR, its characters, or the World of Middle Earth. Those belong to Tolkien. Only borrowed for entertainment.

Summary: A little ONE shot I wrote last fall. Lycineah thinks her love has never noticed her. Or has he? Read and Review

* * *

_Lycineah.._.

For so long her heart had desired him. The thoughts of him holding her in his arms, and what it would be like to be touched and kissed by him, her only dream. She knew many things of him. His favorite food, his favorite song, his favorite story, and yes even his favorite pet. Petty to know so much about someone, that barely knew she existed.

He is much older than her, by at least two millennias, but that did not stop Lycineah from loving him. Many of the occupants of Lorien spoke either highly of him, or spoke very poorly of him. But she, only thought him a little rough around the edges, but the most beautiful ellon alive. It mattered not to her, of his arrogance or aloofness. No, it did not, for in his position, it made him more protective, more feared. Which would serve the Residents of Lorien well and had for many centuries.

It was nearly forty years ago, the first time she saw him. Him in his warden's uniform, his bow and quiver strapped to his shoulder, his sword on his hip. His fine, silver blond hair braided perfectly to the sides of his head. But what caught her, was his eyes. Stormy summer blue. They lit up when he smiled, which was not often. Why, she did not know but it saddened her to see him without a smile.

Over the past years, his brothers, Rumil and Orophin had become her greatest friends, who loved her like their own little sister and she loved them the same way. Always could you find the three of them, whenever the brothers were not on the fences, together causing little chaos here and there. They were much older than her, by at least a thousand years or more. But who cares, friends are friends, and age does not matter.

His brothers did not even know her heart, for that was a secret in its own right. Something kept close and dear to herself.

It being now the fall season, festivities were celebrated with a great flare. Huge lavish parties, dances, and of course, the harvest. Tonight was the first dance of the year. A time when elleths and ellon would go about, picking out partners to dance with, maybe even start a romance.

The Dance was well underway, by the time she arrived. Most of the ellon had chosen their partners for dancing, and she had been left on the sidelines. It mattered not, cause she was never much for dancing. After a time, she waited and waited, not even Orophin or Rumil had asked her. But what caused her to leave, was a sight she hope she would not see, happened and it hurt.

Haldir turning about upon the dance floor, in his finest tunic, dancing and twirling around, with one of the most beautiful elleths, besides the Lady herself, Vaniel. Haldir looked quite content with her in his arms, her beautiful long flowing honey blond hair twirling behind her, her slim waist, her deep green eyes, that truthfully, would capture any male's heart. She was wearing a light green gown, made of gossamer and dark green sash, which made her eyes pop out more.

Lycineah sighed heavily, and decided to sit upon a boulder near the edge.

_At the Dance..._

Haldir turned about with Vaniel held closely in his arms. The music stopped and Haldir was then approached by Lord Celeborn.

"Marchwarden."

Haldir and Vaniel, seeing the silver Lord stopped and both bowed in respect to him. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Vaniel, dear, my Lady wife would like to speak to you." he told her.

She bowed to him and left Haldir to visit with the Lady. Haldir turned to Lord Celeborn who was eyeing him. "Haldir, there is a small concern, I have."

Haldir looked at him confused. "Oh, My lord. How may I assist you?'

"A young maiden has left and gone off by herself. I am concerned for the girl, since she is in mine and my wife's care. With the growing shadows, I feel it is unwise for one so young to be out on her own at this late hour. I was wondering if you would mind going and fetching her back." his voice filled with worry.

Haldir knew of whom he spoke, the girl, Lycineah, was a dear friend to both his brothers, and as of late, he had began noticing her. Dancing with Vaniel, his friend's wife, he had been too preoccupied to go to the girl and stop her from leaving. He saw this problem as an opportunity to have a talk with her. "I will do as you asked My Lord."

Celeborn patted Haldir's shoulder, "I knew you would mellon. Bring her back and stress that she not do it again."

"As you wish, my lord." Haldir bowed again, and started off in the direction the girl had gone.

_Haldir..._.

Haldir walked through the underbrush of the forest, through the path that led to the Nimrodel's banks. He thought of what he was going to say, and how to say it. It was many weeks ago, that he first noticed her, with his brothers.

She was not like the other elliths of the realm, but that was because, she was originally from Rivendell. The story was told to him that her parents sailed to Valinor leaving her and her brother behind. Her brother, who had been a warden, not under his own command, was killed on the southern borders nearly a year ago, leaving her alone and most of her kin back in Rivendell.

Haldir from the moment he first saw her became smitten. Her deep brown hair and fine hazel eyes, caught his attention instantly. Though he spoke nothing of it to his brothers, he sensed that they already knew. This task was a welcomed one. He had been thinking on a plan to approach her for while.

He made his way down the path coming ever closer to the banks of the river. With his keen sight, he found her. His breathing hitched at the beauty before him.

There she sat, her pale blue gown flapping in the breeze as she sat upon a boulder. The moonlight's glow shining off her silken dark hair. Her features illuminated by the rays of the moon and her eyes twinkled like the stars. She was a beauty to behold. He watched her a moment to see if she was upset or even sad. But she appeared at peace instead.

He walked toward her, the breeze catching her scent and blowing it his way. She smelt of cherry blossoms in early spring. He closed his eyes and reveled in the delightful scent. He opened his eyes and continued his walk.

_Magic Moments..._

The sound of a twig breaking, brought Lycineah from her thoughts. Her head shooting to the direction from where the sound came.

Her breath caught as she looked. Stunned she stood and faced the one that had made the noise. It was Haldir.

Shivers went up and down her spine causing her body to react. He was beautiful standing there, in the rays of the moon. Finding that it hurt to look upon him, looking fine and dare she say, regal in his tunic. She looked away quickly, her gaze catching upon the raging waters.

"Lycineah?" came his deep, low voice. That right there caused her knees to rattle even as she sat there.

She bit her lip, and looked up at him. "Marchwarden." she said meekly.

"Lord Celeborn, was concerned about you being off by yourself. Why are you not at the dance?" he asked her, still slowly moving toward her.

He was so tall, his presence almost domineering to be around, she had to look up at him. "I-I was just admiring the way the moonlight shines upon the water." her voice shook, nervously, as she realized her was now closer to her than before.

"Aye, it is beautiful. But Celeborn feels that you should not be out here by yourself. The growing shadow...it is not safe." Haldir said looking down at her. She stood, nervously looking at him. Did she fear him? Nay, she did not, but being so near him was too much to bear. She placed her hands calmly at her side and held her chin up, trying not to show how nervous she was. He continued to slowly come toward her, but still she backed away for fear of him getting to close.

"I am sorry. I shall return immediately." She moved to step past him, only to feel a strong hand reach out and stop her. Looking at the hand, she was stunned as her eyes captured his.

"Stop a moment, Lycineah. May I have a word with you, first?" his voice resonated a calm coolness. His eyes spoke of great need.

"Haldir-" she started as she tried to pull away from him. "If the Lord requires me to return, should I not do so?"

"He knows I am with you and that no harm would befall you. Your return does not have to be hasty. Come sit with me!" softly he commanded her. For how long had she dreamed of being alone with him, to have all his attentions on her, even if only for a moment. He slowly let go of her arm, but reached out for her hand. This stunned her for never had she ever thought, the Marchwarden would hold hands with her. Reluctantly she allowed him to grasp it.

The moment of contact was unlike she had ever experienced. Jolts of energy shot up her arm, to the top of her head, down to her toes and settled in her spine, causing her to tingle all over. Mystified by what had just happened, she looked at him as her jaw dropped. He had noticed it, but only smiled slightly. Strange this was, though she knew him, he did not know her. But this feeling she had heard of from her parents for many year, and from bonded mates. It was something that only happened when an elf found their one true mates. No! Not Haldir! How could this be? Her mind screamed out. Was it anger? Was it excitement? Or was it out of shock? She did not know, but it caused her to nearly go weak.

Haldir led her back over to the boulder. Taking his hands, he gently grasped her around her waist and lifted her to sit atop the boulder. Did he sit next to her? Nay, he just stood there, looking up into her face. Emotions played across his features that she could not read.

A breeze lightly blew then, causing some of her hair to come down from the style she had done for the dance. Seeing it, Haldir shook his head as a look of adoration came to his eyes. Reaching up hesitantly at first, he brush the loose lock from her eyes. His fingertips caressed her skin like the touch of a feather. But that small caress, sent searing heat throughout her body. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her head from the feelings. But the heating, no burning sensation remained. She opened her eyes to find him searching her eyes, looking at her as though she were an item to be appreciated.

His eyes, sparkling with delight at looking at her was too much. Was he about to toy with her delicate heart? She did not know, but that look was enough to cause her to look away, only to have him take her face in his hands and force her to look at him.

"Why do you not look at me, Lycineah? Is it so hard to do so?" his voice came out as a whisper caught in the wind.

"No," she choked out, feeling the moment taking a different turn. She relented her words. "Actually, yes."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Why?"

How would she answer? Tell him, that since the moment she noticed him all those years ago that he haunted her dreams? That at night, her mind strays to fantasies about what it would be like to be loved, cherished and caressed by him? Oh, how would she answer? She chose to not say anything. His hands still on the sides of her face, burning her delightfully.

He caressed her cheek with his thumbs, his gaze drifted to her lips. Her Lips! Her mind screamed. This action, this look he was giving her made her snap out of the moment. "Haldir, what is this about? Why have you truly come here?" her tone sounding confused.

Haldir smiled. "I am merely looking at the object of my attention as of late. That is all." He did the unthinkable, he closed the gap between them and planted the sweetest most tender peck to her nose, then her cheeks, her chin.

Lycineah was appalled by his actions, she pulled from him just as he was about to reach her lips. Oh, the arrogance, of him playing with her in this manner! Cruel was more like it, but yet deep down she liked the attention from him. She tried wiggle past him, to get away, before she became swept up, and humiliated. Ashamed that the Mighty March Warden would use her. But his hold on her tightened. Seeing no way out, she stared at him. "What gave-?" she stammered, "How dare you!" His eyes flashed, his smiled became winning.

"How dare I what, little Lycineah?" he questioned, "Pay you homage? Give you the attention you desired?" he sounded almost proud of himself. He softened his tone, looking deep in her eyes, "Is it so hard to believe, that I, the most feared ellon, the Marchwarden would notice you?" He reached out and caressed her cheek again, his gaze dropping to her lips. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her fully, but he did not...then. His eyes lifted to hers. "Believe it, for it came as a surprise even to myself. I noticed you, many times, Lirimaer. For many nights as of late, all I have done is picture you in my mind. Thoughts strayed to what you would be like to hold you, caress you." He huffed out a small laugh. "Gods, even on the border, the need to come home just to see your face, to make sure you were well became the only thought I had." With the slight laughter now gone, his seriousness returned. "I have seen how you look at me, when you think I am not paying attention. I noticed it most assuredly. Just like now, you want to deny it. I can feel it."

Her mouth hung open in shock, surprised by his admissions. An elf that barely knew she existed, noticed her. Her eyes went wide as she turned her face from him. "Surely, you jest? When? How? Why?" she stammered out meekly. It was the only coherent thoughts she could muster at this moment. It was like he was reading her soul.

He brought his finger to her chin, forcing her to face him. "You seem surprised by the fact that I noticed you. Why?" he seemed slightly amused by that.

What was he playing at? The question loomed in her mind. It was not possible that he had noticed her. He had never shown any interest before. He must be jesting. He had to be...or was he telling the truth? Lycineah did not know, but it began to boil her feelings. Her head snapped to his direction. Feeling suddenly defensive, she pushed him away from her. "How dare you, you, you pompous arrogant orc! The nerve you have to play with the emotions of an innocent. I am leaving!" He held her tighter, but that did not stop her from what came next.

In the attempt to flee his charade, she smacked him. Hard. Her palm splayed across his face, full force. The second she had done this, she regretted it. Her hands shot to her mouth in shock by what she had done. She teared up, what would he do now? What have I done? She thought.

Haldir stood there, his jaw stung from her slap. He felt as though he had been hit with a rock it was so hard. Twitching his jaw he scowled at her. Anger rose up in his chest, he felt himself heating to that feeling. He looked at her sternly. "Never, ever, has anyone had the nerve to do that to me! I do not take lightly to have the one I L-" he stopped. His face then pained by what she had done. She did not think it was physical pain, but emotional. She had wounded him, badly. It made her guilt all the more prominent. Tears began to silently fall.

Pushing him away, she got up and ran from his presence, but she did not get to far. She heard him behind her. His steps quickening to get to her. Her heart pounded as she felt his arm weave around her waist, causing her to stop. Panting as she tried to get her breath. He came to stand in front of her. His eyes almost feral in need, it caused her to swoon. What was he going to do to her?

He just stared at her for a moment. He was not angry now, but his eyes were soft, his features relaxed. "Why did you strike me?" came his breathy question. Breathing was hard, feeling badly for how she acted she owed him an answer. But what would she say? How would she explain? His admissions were a shock to her senses. Holding her head high. His grip about her waist tightened. He whispered, "Tell me, Lycineah. What have I done?"

"Nothing!" she spat out. "You have done nothing. For years, I have dreamed of you, desired you, as you say. Being friends with your brothers, has been the greatest gift to me, but not having you in my life has been torture. I have never wanted anything in my life so much, as I have wanted you. But you never seemed to notice me before, nor even shown any thoughts to my existence. I resided myself long ago, to only harbor these feelings in silence." her breathing became labored more, almost to the point of passing out. Haldir sensing her feeling of dizziness, held her tighter. She continued, could not stop at her own admissions, "Seeing you around the city, in the arms of the other ladies, pained me, though you did not notice. I told no one of my pain. To feel for you from a far, that I had decided as the best course. So there, you have your answer. It was a defensive measure. I am sorry, but that is how it is."

She stopped and watched Haldir's face, to see what he would say or do. At first nothing, as usual, but then it happened. His face this whole time had been mere inches from hers. He searched her eyes for a moment, then closing the gap between them, his lips claimed hers in wanton abandon.

She did not know what to do, no one had ever kissed her before. She fought at first, but soon relaxed as his lips, that had taken hers in such feral need, softened and the kiss was sweet.

His lips danced across her now swollen ones, nipping, nibbling, and then his tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for her to open. Still trying to hold on to some of her nerves, she tried to protest this blissful feeling of him so near and in doing so, his tongue invaded her parted lips. It entered her mouth, seeking hers, doing the dance of explorations. Deeper and deeper it did invade. Haldir's hands slowly moved as he kissed her.

Up and up they did come, only to have one return to her hip and pull her closer to his nether pars. Hard, long and so eager he was. But for what. Her mind swooned in the feeling of his rock hard body forcing her against him. His other hand settled to the swell just below her left breast. Feeling his roaming hand, Lycineah's body responded in ways she had never known before. Lurching her body closer to his.

Haldir's lips twitched against her, a smirk of winning, she supposed, but she did not care. Having his hand there was warm and heated her to her core. Butterflies seemed to come alive, as his hands slowly traveled up, first to her shoulder, then cupped the side of her face. At this the kiss deepened, then Lycineah felt her self began to tremble, her knees weakened.

The kiss lasted what seemed forever, but ended when he pulled back and looked down upon her face. His breathing erratic, his chest heaving. Through eyes closed at half mast, she saw his, now smoldering with tenderness and a hint of lust.

Lycineah blushed and looked away from him, but he did not allow that long. Taking his arm from about her waist, his other hand came to her cheeks. Both hands cupped her face as he turned her to face him. "Why do you look away, lirimaer?' he whispered.

"I look away, cause my heart cannot believe this is not a dream," was her honest reply her voice mirroring her defenses. After her words crossed her lips, Haldir smiled down upon her.

"Can a dream, kiss you just as I have? Can a dream hold you in his arms?" to emphasize his words, both arms went around her waist tightly. " Can a dream whisper in your ear or heat up your skin as he speaks?" His mouth hovered near her neck, heating up her body more than his kisses had. She shuddered as she felt the energy travel her spine. "Oh, I am real, meleth. Most assuredly." He kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her chin, then stopped to place the most tender of kissed to her lips.

Hearing the sincerity in his voice told her he was being truthful, but after so many years of loving him and him not acknowledging her, she could not believe it still. Or understand why now after all this time. "What made you notice me, finally after all this time? Never once before had you revealed it to me." she asked him looking him deeply into his eyes.

He smiled broadly, clearly touched by her innocence. He took his arms and wrapped them around her tightly, then laid his head upon her. His heart swelling more with the love he felt for her. Chuckling slightly he, turned her face up to look at him. "Little Lycineah, my Lycineah. I knew you carried a flame for me, but had dismissed it many times as a youngster's fancy. But as you got older, your heart toward me never changed. Being millennias older than you, I felt it was not possible to be with someone so young, but many weeks ago, I noticed you and saw you as the adult you are." He kissed the tip of her nose, then looked her in the eyes again. "What I noticed about you made me realize, I need you in my life. The way the sun shines on your face, causing your skin to glow, the way your hair sways like silk in the breeze, the twinkle of your eyes as you hear joyful news, the sound of your laughter. Your cheeks turning pink as you blush. I noticed it all. It is how I knew my feelings for you were strong and real." he stopped waiting for her to respond.

Her eyes grew wide, his admission shocked her some. Looking at him, the tears began to glisten. "What are you saying, Haldir? That you lo-love me?' she stammered out.

"I love you, Lycineah. More than I ever thought I would." his eyes searched hers. But she was silent.

Inside her heart cried out with joy, told her to go for it. Now may be the only chance she has for the love she so desperately wanted. "I- I love you to, Haldir. For four decades I harbored it, dreamed of it, wished for it. I love you," she said smiling with tears streaming down her face.

Hearing her admission, sent joy through him. He wrapped her arms about his neck, and picked her up. Twirling around, the sound of giggling and laughter rained down in the small wood clearing. Setting her down at last, he kissed her passionately and thoroughly. The kiss spoke of every emotion they felt for each other. Age did not matter to them, nor did the thought of being caught. They loved each other, needed each other.

Haldir pulled away again, "Lycineah, would you honor me by sharing your life with me, binding yourself to me for all eternity?'

She smiled broadly, kissed his lips and pulled away, eager to respond. "Yes! Yes!" she held him tight. "When? When can we do it?"

"We must inform your guardians, but I would like to bind tonight, if you would." he said happily.

"Let us go now! I will wait no more for you to be with me!" she said pulling a chuckling Haldir behind her going toward the dance.

That was the beginning of the most wonderful life, with Haldir. There under the fall moon, magic happened and love became them. Forever the memories of that night still looms in their hearts.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Reviews are fuel for this broken hearted soul. Hugs


End file.
